Undertale Rho
Undertale Rho est un Univers alternatif d'Undertale créé par l'auteur Américain indépendant Ioannis Argyris (aka Alphasaith) qui contribue grandement à élargir l'univers d'Undertale, présenté principalement sous la forme de romans et de nouvelles. À l’heure actuelle, l’ensemble de l’univers d’Undertale Rho (considéré comme l'Univers Rho) est entouré de mystère. Bien qu'Undertale Rho reste près de l'histoire originale d'Undertale, il ne s'en tient pas à ça, et certains éléments d’Undertale sont entièrement réécrits. En ce qui concerne le contenu publié actuellement, Frisk Anecros Anendotos, le personnage principal de point de vue, a réussi à passer au travers de l'Underground, un territoire géographique entièrement tenu à l'intérieur et au-dessous d'une montagne appelée Mount Ebott, peuplée d'une espèce connue principalement sous le nom de Monstres, une fois, ce qui l'a fait revenir à la surface. Après avoir effectué une action qui le pousse réellement à réfléchir à ses actions et à se demander s'il a vraiment fait la bonne chose à un moment donné, Frisk RESET revient au moment où il s'est réveillé pour la première fois dans l'Underground. Personnages Personnages Undertale The Monster Kid The Monster Kid est un monstre que Frisk voit pour la première fois au chapitre 11 de A Whole New World. The Monster Kid est ensuite vu tout au long de la durée de la troisième partie. À la fin de la troisième partie, il est révélé de manière flagrante que Frisk trouve The Monster Kid pénible, bien qu'il se déplace quand même pour le sauver lorsqu'il trébuche sur un pont. Dans Underearth:Replay, il est sous-entendu que Frisk a sauvé The Monster Kid à la place d'Undyne dans le monde 193. Alphys Aleulum Alphys Aleulum est un Kerasaurus qui vit à la base du Mount Hot. Elle est la scientifique royale des Dreemurr et veille sur The Outskirts pour détecter toute insurrection et prévenir la capitale avant qu'elle ne gagne trop de pouvoir. Elle aide Frisk à progresser dans le Mount Hot dans la quatrième partie de A Whole New World. Dans Underearth:Replay, beaucoup de choses sont expliquées par rapport à son comportement. Elle manque complètement de confiance en elle, et elle se voit comme en-dessous des autres dans sa tête. Dans la deuxième partie du même livre, il est révélé qu'elle a essayé de marcher sur les pas du Dr. Gaster, et que pour ça, elle a injecté ce qui est appelé de la DETERMINATION dans des monstres mourants, les transformant en abominations énormes et fondantes. Elle a alors caché cela à tous et s'est auto-détruite mentalement. A la fin de la deuxième partie de ce livre, Alphys décide de révéler l'horrible vérité à tout le monde. Dans la troisième partie de Underearth:Replay, elle est l'une des six capturés par Flowey qui interagissent directement avec Frisk lorsqu'il combat Asriel. Elle est aussi l'une des premières à voir le soleil depuis des milliers d'années Asgore Dreemurr Asgore Dreemurr est un Capra-Bovarien qui vit dans Elysium dans l'Underground. Il est le roi de tous les monstres et est l'un des principaux antagonistes de A Whole New World. On le voit se référant à la barrière comme "Cerberus" et l'Underground à "Hades". Dans la troisième partie de Underearth:Replay, Toriel a arrêté le combat. Il a alors été l'un des six capturés par Flowey qui interagissent directement avec Frisk lorsqu'il combat Asriel. Il est aussi l'un des premiers à voir le soleil depuis des milliers d'années. Asriel Dreemurr Asriel Dreemurr était un Capra-Bovarien qui était le Prince des monstres de l'Underground après avoir été tué par la population d'Ochyro. Asriel a fait sa première apparition dans Underearth:Replay, se révélant être la véritable forme de Flowey. Confondant Frisk avec sa petite soeur Chara, Asriel a combattu Frisk afin de le forcer à rester avec lui. Après la fin du combat, Asriel (avec l'aide de Frisk et d'autres) a détruit la barrière avec son pouvoir. Asriel a alors libéré tous ceux qui étaient encore sous son contrôle et a disparu. Birgir Ákison Le vendeur trouvé au chapitre 32 de A Whole New World, dont le nom se révèle être Birgir Ákison par Ioannis, est un jeune monstre ressemblant à un félin orange qui travaille au MTT-Brand Burger Emporium au sein du MTT Resort. On ne sait pas grand-chose à propos de lui, car "it's against the rules to talk to customers who haven't bought anything." The Riverboatman The Riverboatman est un monstre mystérieux qui adore conduire son bateau sur une rivière qui fait le tour de l'Underground, connue sous le nom d'Acheron River pour la population des Outskirts. The Mad Dummy The Mad Dummy est un fantôme qui vit dans un mannequin, et qui possède un tempérament assez colérique. Elle est apparue uniquement dans le chapitre 18 de Underearth:A Whole New World. Chrysanthe Charaktiras Chrysanthe Charaktiras, connue sous le nom de Chara pour Asriel, est une humaine qui est tombée dans l'Underground à peu près 600 ans avant les évènements de Underearth. Dogamy Dogamy est un monstre canin qui fait partie de l'unité canine de Snowdin Heights aux côtés de son épouse. Il est tué au chapitre 9 de A Whole New World. Dogaressa Dogaressa est un monstre canin qui fait partie de l'unité canine de Snowdin Heights aux côtés de son mari. Elle est tuée au chapitre 9 de A Whole New World. Doggo Doggo est un monstre canin qui fait partie de l'unité canine de Snowdin Heights. Il est tué par Frisk au chapitre 8 de A Whole New World. Dogmega Dogmega est un monstre canin qui fait partie de l'unité canine de Snowdin Heights. Il est tué par Frisk au chapitre 10 de A Whole New World. lorsqu'il attaque d'une falaise. Dogmicron Dogmicron est un monstre canin qui fait partie de l'unité canine de Snowdin Heights. Il est tué par Frisk au chapitre 9 de A Whole New World. Flowey the Flower Flowey the Flower est une chrysanthe sensible qui vit dans l'Underground. Dans la troisième partie de Underearth:Replay, il est révélé que Flowey est le prince du royaume des monstres, Asriel Dreemurr. Frisk Anecros Anendotos Frisk Anecros Anendotos est un humain qui est tombé dans l'Underground et est le seul personnage de point de vue dans Undertale Rho à ce jour. Il est un individu extrêmement déterminé à voir tous les moyens qui vont le mener à la fin, peu importe les obstacles. C'est un garçon de douze ans qui est montré comme beaucoup plus âgé qu'il ne le semble. Il a un frère aîné et une soeur plus jeune, qu'il n'avait pas vus depuis des années quand il est tombé dans l'Underground. Dans les prologues de Underearth:Replay et de Underearth:Vengeance, on voit l'histoire racontant pourquoi il est allé dans l'Underground à la base. Gerson Kachhua Gerson Kachhua est un vieux monstre qui vit dans le Quiet Village des Waterfall Caves Il tient une boutique et y habite. On ne le voit pour l'instant que dans le chapitre 19 de A Whole New World. Grillby Vulcanus Grillby Vulcanus est un barman de la petite ville de Snowdin. Il dirige le bar local qui porte son nom, Grillby's. On ne le voit actuellement qu'au chapitre 13 de A Whole New World et au chapitre 2 de Underearth:Replay. Heats Flamesman Hots Fireguy est un monstre trouvé pour la première fois à mi-chemin du Mount Hot dans le chapitre 26 de A Whole New World. Warmth Blazedude est fâché quand Frisk dit qu'il s'est rappelé le nom de Fiery Flarebro au chapitre 30 du même livre. Larisa Medved Larisa Medved est une monstre anthropode qui fait partie de la garde royale. Elle est apparue uniquement dans le chapitre 4 de Underearth:A Whole New World. Linda Leosdotter Linda Leosdotter est une monstre mammifère qui fait partie de la garde royale. Elle est apparue uniquement dans le chapitre 4 de Underearth:A Whole New World. Mettaton Mettaton est un fantôme qui possède un corps robotique construit par Dr. Alphys Aleulum. Il est le principal antagoniste de la quatrième partie de A Whole New World. Ioannis a noté que, si le corps physique que Mettaton possède est un homme, le fantôme est lui-même une femme. Muffet Araneae Muffet Araneae est un Opodne qui vit dans le Home Memorial Hall sur le Mount Hot. Frisk la rencontre dans le chapitre 28 de A Whole New World et est tué par celui-ci dans le chapitre suivant. Elle est également l’un des trois seuls personnages à avoir réussi à porter un coup fatal à Frisk dans A Whole New World. Frisk rencontre à nouveau Muffet dans le chapitre 4 de Underearth:Replay. Peu avant qu'elle ne le tue à nouveau, Frisk contacte l'Opodne dans The Citadel. Après que l'Opodne ait confirmé qu'il ne soit pas une menace, Muffet le libère. Dans le chapitre 4 du même livre, il est démontré qu'elle est d'une nature à flirter très facilement; faisant tout ce qu'elle fait de cette façon, y compris manger. Napstablook Napstablook est un fantôme qui vit dans le Quiet Village des Waterfall Caves. Il est le dernier membre restant de la famille Blook-Ton qui vit toujours sur la ferme de la famille. Lors de son temps libre, Napstablook crée et mixe de la musique et publie ses créations sur Undernet. Pål Alvarsson The Nice-Cream Guy trouvé aux chapitres 8, 16 et 30 de A Whole New World, dont le nom est révélé être Pål Alvarsson de Ioannis, est un jeune entrepreneur plein d'espoir dans The Outskirts of the Underground. Au sein de A Whole New World, sa tentative d'affaires échoua terriblement faute d'un manque de clients. Pour cette raison, il est démontré qu'il est déprimé par le chapitre 30 de A Whole New World. Papyrus Gaster Papyrus Gaster est l'un des deux astériens vus dans A Whole New World. Il fait partie des sentinelles stationnées à Snowdin Heights et est le frère cadet de Sans Gaster. Il est plutôt naïf et prompt à faire confiance, montrant de grands niveaux de GENTILLESSE et de PATIENCE. En vérité, il est très contrarié par les blagues de Sans, mais il est impliqué qu'au fond, il en profite secrètement. Dans la troisième partie de Underearth:Replay, il est l'un des six capturés par Flowey qui interagissent directement avec Frisk lorsqu'il combat Asriel. Il est aussi l'un des premiers à voir le soleil depuis des milliers d'années. Rafiq Saqqaf Raffiq Saqqaf est un monstre lézard que Frisk rencontre dans la partie 4 de''A Whole New World''. Il est tué lorsqu'il est poussé d'une falaise par Frisk dans le lac de magma, à l'intérieur du Mount Hot, alors qu'il tentait de le tuer au chapitre 26 du même livre. Robert Giselbert Robert Giselbert est un monstre lagomorphe que Frisk rencontre dans la partie 4 de Underearth:A Whole New World. Il est tué quand Frisk le décapite avec sa propre épée. Sans Gaster Sans Gaster est l'un des deux astériens vus dans A Whole New World. Il fait partie des sentinelles stationnées à Snowdin Heights et est le plus vieux des frères Gaster. Il est très intelligent et expérimenté dans les domaines de la science et aime les jeux de mots et les blagues. Dans A Whole New World, il est démontré qu'il dispose d'une sorte de pouvoir spécial qui lui permet de temporairement de déplacer une partie de la réalité et de se téléporter à travers l'Underground. Personne ne semble le remarquer, ou s’ils le font, ils ne semblent pas trop inquiets à ce sujet. Papyrus, son frère, se réfère à lui comme un fainéant, mais Sans lui-même affirme que rien ne peut être plus éloigné de la vérité dans le chapitre 13 de A Whole New World. Dans la troisième partie de Underearth:Replay, il est l'un des six capturés par Flowey qui interagissent directement avec Frisk lorsqu'il combat Asriel. Il est aussi l'un des premiers à voir le soleil depuis des milliers d'années. Tem Tem est en ancien héros, qui, en se basant sur ce que dit Bob, a une fois sauvé le monde. A cause de cela, elle a eu une statue qui lui était dédiée dans le village Temmie, et une peinture montrant une sorte de combat entre elle et un ver de mer géant. Pour la remercier, une population entière à travers l'Underground a renommé son espèce en "Temmie", ayant "Temmie" comme leur nom de bébé le plus populaire, et parlent d'une façon très bizarre; tout ça pour montrer leur gratitude par rapport à ce que Tem a fait. Toriel Dreemurr Toriel Dreemurr est un Capra-Bovarienne qui vit dans The Citadel. C'est une figure maternelle et gentille qui surveille Frisk pendant qu'il est dans The Citadel. À la fin de la première partie, elle tente d'empêcher Frisk de partir, mais cède à contrecoeur et le laisse partir. Dans la troisième partie de Underearth:Replay, elle est l'une des six capturés par Flowey qui interagissent directement avec Frisk lorsqu'il combat Asriel. Elle est aussi l'une des premières à voir le soleil depuis des milliers d'années. Undyne Alcaeus Undyne Alcaeus est un diésien qui vit dans le Quiet Village des Waterfall Caves. Elle est à la tête de la garde royale des Dreemurr et garde activement l’entièreté des Waterfall Caves. Elle est le principal antagoniste de la troisième partie de A Whole New World. Lors du chapitre 3 de Underearth:Replay, Frisk finit par en faire son amie. Durant le processus ayant pour but d'en faire son amie, Frisk apprend qu'elle fut entraînée par Asgore lui-même, et qu'elle est très proche de celui-ci. Dans le sixième chapitre de ce même livre, on apprend qu'Undyne ressent de l'amour pour Alphys, mais a des problèmes pour les exprimer. Dans la troisième partie de Underearth:Replay, elle est l'une des six capturés par Flowey qui interagissent directement avec Frisk lorsqu'il combat Asriel. Elle est aussi l'une des premières à voir le soleil depuis des milliers d'années. Dr. Gaster Dr. Gaster est un scientifique qui n'a qu'été mentionné par Alphys au chapitre 10 de Underearth:A Whole New World. Personnages ajoutés Albert Ackermann Albert Ackermann est l'un des six humains dont les âmes ont été capturées par les monstres. Il est dans les chapitres 39 et 40 de "A Whole New World" et est l'Humain qui possédait le SOUL TRAIT de la persévérance. Aliza Chara Anendotos Aliza Chara Anendotos est une femme humaine mentionnée dans l'épilogue de "A Whole New World" comme la soeur de Frisk et William. Amelia Hemlock Amelia Hemlock est la petite soeur de la meilleure amie humaine de Frisk, Artemis. Elle est premièrement introduite dans l'histoire courte faite par un fan canonisée, Sweet Run, et fait plus tard une apparition dans l'épilogue de Underearth:Replay. La carctéristique qui définit le mieux son apparence est ses yeux vert émeraude comme la pierre précieuse. Artemis Hemlock Artemis Hemlock est une fille humaine qui vit à Athènes, la même ville que Frisk. Elle est mentionnée dans l'épilogue de A Whole New World. Sa première apparition était dans le prologue de Underearth:Replay, lorsqu'elle et Frisk finirent de faire un arc avec lequel elle chasserait. Elle brillera plus tard dans l'histoire courte faite par un fan canonisée Sweet Run, pour faire plus tard une apparition dans l'épilogue de Underearth:Replay. Elle possède une ancienne épée connue sous le nom de Huzntadmir. Ebott Charaktiras Ebott Charaktiras est quelqu'un de mentionné par Asgore à peu près au milieu du premier chapitre de Underearth:Replay. Eumelia Ypomona Eumelia Ypomona est l'un des six humains dont les âmes ont été capturées par les monstres. Il est dans les chapitres 39 et 40 de A Whole New World et est l'Humain qui possédait le SOUL TRAIT de la patience. Heron Gennaiotata Heron Gennaiotata est l'un des six humains dont les âmes ont été capturées par les monstres. Il est dans les chapitres 39 et 40 de A Whole New World et est l'Humain qui possédait le SOUL TRAIT de la bravoure. The Mad Man The Mad Man est un serial killer humain mentionné dans l'épilogue de A Whole New World pour avoir tué des milliers de sans abri d'Athènes et les avoir brûlé, forçant les sans abris à s'en aller. Malgré sa notoriété, the Mad Man n'a pas été vu depuis début Septembre, et personne n'a entendu parler de lui depuis cette date. John Acker John Acker est l'un des six humains dont les âmes ont été capturées par les monstres. Il est dans les chapitres 39 et 40 de A Whole New World et est l'Humain qui possédait le SOUL TRAIT de la justice. Kallisto Kardia Kallisto Kardia est l'un des six humains dont les âmes ont été capturées par les monstres. Il est dans les chapitres 39 et 40 de A Whole New World et est l'Humain qui possédait le SOUL TRAIT de la gentillesse. Lysandra Akeraiotata Lysandra Akeraiotata est l'un des six humains dont les âmes ont été capturées par les monstres. Il est dans les chapitres 39 et 40 de A Whole New World et est l'Humain qui possédait le SOUL TRAIT de l'intégrité. William Jones Anendotos William Jones Anendotos est un garçon humain qui est mentionné tout au long du livre A Whole New World comme «lui» en italique ou un autre pronom masculin en italique. Il est finalement introduit dans l'épilogue du même livre tel un voleur en série, un agresseur, un kidnappeur et un violeur assassin. Il se révèle être le frère de Frisk quelques paragraphes avant que Frisk ne le tue. Il a été inspiré à l'origine de Frisky de Under(Her)tail. Il fait plus d'apparitions dans les prologue et épilogue de Underearth:Replay, ou le prologue de Underearth:Vengeance. Dans les deux prologues, nous apprenons que c'est William qui a fait que Frisk est tombé dans l'Underground à la base, et nous apprenons dans l'épilogue de Underearth:Replay, qu'il est complètement brisé, ce qui pourrait être un effet secondaire du rappel de s'être fait tuer par Frisk dans le monde précédent. Lieux Lieux Undertale Mount Ebott Mount Ebott est une montagne isolée située sur la Terre, près de la frontière entre deux pays. La montagne est principalement creuse, contenant ce qu'on appelle l'Underground. La montagne est considérée comme une zone restreinte en raison du nombre élevé de personnes qui y sont allées et ne sont jamais revenues. Egalement pour cette raison, la montagne a été surnommée "Suicide Mountain". L'Underground L'Underground est une caverne gigantesque à l'intérieur et sous le Mount Ebott. Dans ses confins se trouve The Monster Kingdom, ainsi que les derniers non-Humains sensibles restants sur Terre. Asgore, le roi des monstres, a qualifié l'Underground de "Hades" et était le nom le plus commun pour la région avant que les monstres ne basculent vers l'anglais. The Citadel The Citadel est un mur de forteresse entourant The Ruins of Home. Il a été entièrement érigé quelques semaines seulement après le début de l'emprisonnement des monstres à l'intérieur du Mount Ebott, au sommet du Home Plateau. Par rapport à Undertale, une petite partie de The Ciatdel prend la place de la zone explorable des ruines. Le Riverboatman passe occasionnellement lorsque, sur son bateau, il suit The Acheron River. Lors du transport de passagers, le Riverboatman utilise Illusion Magic pour leur cacher The Citadel, The Ruins of Home et Oldtown. The Ruins of Home The Ruins of Home étaient autrefois The City of Home, mais ont été en grande partie abandonnées depuis 1408. De nos jours, la ville elle-même est toujours préservée et est entretenue par environ 200 000 monstres, dont Toriel Dreemurr et the Winged Skeleton. Snowdin Province The Snowdin Province est la deuxième plus petite province de l'Underground. Elle est divisée en deux sections principales, une partie dans The Monster Basin, l'autre dans The Outskirts. La partie située dans The Monster Basin est connue sous le nom de Snowdin Forest, tandis que la partie située dans The Outskirts est connue sous le nom de Snowdin Heights. La ville de Snowdin est également située dans la province, dans les Snowdin Heights, et fait office de capitale de la province. La principale caractéristique de la province de Snowdin est qu’elle est constamment recouverte entièrement de neige et le fait que son propre système météorologique coopère avec Helios Station. Waterfall Caves The Waterfall Caves est un système de grotte situé dans The Outskirts. C'est une région très humide qui a un écosystème très unique et de une faune très nombreuse que l'on ne peut trouver que dans certaines parties des Waterfall Caves. Les Waterfall Caves sont également le seul moyen "naturel" de pénétrer dans Tartarus. La capitale et la seule ville des Waterfall Caves est le Quiet Village, qui abrite la plus petite population de monstres dans tout l'Underground; et Temmie Village, uniquement habité par les Temmies. Mount Hot Mount Hot est une montagne volcanique creuse entourée par la Phlegethon River située dans The Outskirts, et détient le seul sentier sûr restant dans The Monster Basin, sauvant la section de l'Acheron River qui traverse Oldtown. Mount Hot est avant tout une base militaire pour The Monster Army, mais n’est plus utilisé en tant que tel depuis les décennies qui ont suivi the Monster Civil War. Au Mount Hot est situé le MTT Resort, un immeuble d'habitation construit en l'honneur du prince et de la princesse décédés de The Kingdom of the Monsters. The Hidden Lab The Hidden Lab est le laboratoire caché sous le laboratoire d'Alphys. Ses murs renferment les expériences non éthiques du SOUL AURA EMPOWERMENT PROJECT. CORE Le CORE est un usine de production massive d’énergie qui produit toute l’énergie au sein de l'Underground. Il a été conçu par le Dr. W.D.Gaster en 1604 et construit sous sa supervision. Pour éviter tout examen minutieux, Wing a déclaré qu'elle produisait de l'énergie en utilisant la chaleur du magma dans lequel elle repose. En réalité, elle produit son énergie par le biais d'une grande réaction de fusion. Le CORE est entièrement situé dans le Mount Hot, à l'exception de la Helios Station. Helios Station Helios Station est la seule partie du CORE qui se trouve en dehors de la structure de Mount Hot. Son utilité est d’émettre la lumière créée pendant la réaction génératrice d’énergie au sein du CORE dans le reste de l'Underground, ce qui en fait essentiellement un soleil artificiel. The City of New Home The City of New Home est la plus grande ville de l'Underground, occupant la majeure partie de The Monster Basin et débordant dans The Outskirts sous la forme de Oldtown. La ville elle-même était la fierté et la joie de la plupart des monstres, car elle était un symbole de défi envers les humains en raison de la raison qui est qu'ils ont censé de les craindre. Elysium Elysium est un morceau de roche suspendu dans les airs au-dessus de The City of New Home. Elysium détient le plus important nombre de Elysian Guards dans l'Underground ainsi que The Dreemurr Palace. Un ascenseur partant de la Helios Station finit son trajet juste devant The Dreemurr Palace à Elysium. The Dreemurr Palace The Dreemurr Palace est un grand palais qui siège à Elysium. Le sommet de la structure est en contact avec le bord supérieur du Mount Ebott, permettant un accès rapide et facile à la barrière. À l'intérieur du palais se trouve une salle du trône en forme de jardin, située au sommet, ainsi que de longues allées au bord de la structure menant de la section de la maison à la salle du trône. Juste derrière la salle du trône se trouve une petite grotte qui se connecte à l'extérieur. Le jardin de The Dreemurr Palace est la deuxième salle du trône en forme de jardin dans l'Underground. Lieux ajoutés The Monster Basin The Monster Basin est un bassin massif qui contient la majorité de l'Underground, y compris la quasi-totalité de The City of New Home. Frisk n'a jamais été à l'intérieur du Monster Basin à aucun moment dans le contenu publié actuellement. The Outskirts The Outskirts sont une partie de l'Underground qui se trouve à son extrémité externe. La Archeon River encercle l'Underground grâce à eux. The Outskirts est la partie de l'Undegrround que Frisk a explorée au sein de A Whole New World. Tartarus Tartarus est une vaste région inexplorée de l'Underground dont le plafond se situe à 800 mètres sous The Monster Basin. Seule une petite poignée de monstres est au courant de l'existence de Tartarus, et ils n'ont rien dit à ce sujet parce qu'ils sont des ennemis passés de l'État, cachés ou tout simplement incapables de le dire à cause de la mort ou d'un autre tel évènement. Histoire L'histoire est en anglais |-|Underearth= Il y a bien longtemps, deux races régnaient sur la Terre: les humains et les monstres. Un jour, la guerre éclata entre celles-ci. Après la longue guerre, les humains ont été victorieux. Ils ont scellé les monstres à l'intérieur d'une montagne avec un sortilège. Des années plus tard, la montagne a été jugée dangereuse par de nombreux officiels car certains s’y rendaient et ne revenaient jamais. De ce fait la montagne, appelée Mount Ebott par les anciens habitants de la région, a été surnommée Suicide Mountain. Frisk, un jeune garçon pauvre, était un être humain ancien qui se retrouva un jour en train de tomber dans un trou dans la montagne et d'entrer dans le monde d'en bas. Va-t-il survivre à la chute? Reviendra-t-il à la surface, chez lui, chez ses amis? Découvrez-le dans Underearth. - Livre 2= __NOEDITSECTION__ Replay * Prologue Partie 1 - Echoes * Chapitre 1 - Reflection * Chapitre 2 - Papyrus * Chapitre 3 - Undyne * Chapitre 4 - Muffet's Dance * Chapitre 5 - Undyne's Phone Call * Chapitre - Alphys * Chapitre 7 - The Truth Partie 2 - DT Laboratory * Chapitre 8 - The Hidden Lab * Chapitre 9 - Unethical * Chapitre 10 - DETERMINATION Partie 3 - True End * Chapitre 11 - In the Hall of the Mountain King * Chapitre 12 - Asriel Dreemurr * Chapitre 13 - SAVE the World * Chapitre 14 - The Surface ---- * Epilogue - Livre 3= __NOEDITSECTION__ Vengeance * Prologue }} |-|Histoires courtes= * Sweet Run Catégorie:AUs Catégorie:Changement de concept Catégorie:Evènement spécial Catégorie:Sérieux Catégorie:Noble Sombre Catégorie:Histoires écrites